freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-106.70.197.5-20160429142849
Ok, so let me say this about the hollow body. Here a theory that might explain why I think they can turn hollow. 1 stigma is not been fully documented ( soul energy is only known by he gengo)so there may be abilities that are unknown. 2 it is show. With Cassandra and now I remembered roxxanne in the 12 was hollow. What if it is an undocumented ability that is said if a nova whole body is made of it then what says they can't control most of it say focusing it into one point. It seems that stigma works almost perfectly with kazuya, it is covering his organs almost like it is natural to do that. So if say Cassandra is 80% made up of it then can used, but she was not born or she is tainted by gengo (we don't know exactly what he did so it might not be something that drastic), kazuya was developed by nature(being his father and mother made him natural), but roxxanne wasn't ether of those she is normal human with stigma implanted and a nova took control her and she exploded and her entire top half was destroyed most likely her stigma as well, or most of it. But it is three some what examples, Cassandra not being natural is point that can but that not the same roxxanne. So it might be an undiscovered ability or that it can't be done by pandora so it is skipped due to it being impossible for humans. What do you think if you apply some of the logic here is it possible when these facts are added. If stigma is not fully understood then it may have some abilities we don't know about, how many known chiffon can bring the dead back, the is a good example of you weren't give any hints. If comes down to it, it is only shown through the closest things to and not by the actual because the actual never show it for a reason, the nova do it before they come to earth so why do it on earth, Maria is stuck in that way that is what gengo said and we have never seen her hurt out side of that tube. Turning hollow has some benefit lessens pain and may remove ways to be killed, say stabbed in the heart, remove the heart and move it basically to one point, making room for the centre stigma that can be the focus point or what ever where it goes in order to go hollow. Now read this three may be and think what is known and is not, it not a question of 2+2=4, take time and think how can this stigma that makes the whole body of a nova work with humans, so there maybe something is it is compatible with humans and kazuya and his sisters are good examples, kazuha was strong pandora she died fighting a type s all alone, Arcadia is throught to be a new nova and as stated before kazuya's organs are being covered by stigma. So can the nova have a biology similar to humans is a question that is in the topic. This a hard thing to understand with a closed mind so think like this if Cassandra can't be used that is racist, kazuya and his siblings they not full same, Roxxanna was pure evidence that there is something in this.